The Wasteland
by DarkenedWarDog
Summary: A story about a small bunch of people including a Mutant this takes place 1 year after the events of Hoover Dam


The Wasteland

This is a complete non profit fan fiction all rights go to Bethesda So please... Dont sue me.. so lets let the story begin

Prolouge

These events take 8 years after the battle of Hoover Dam where the NCR won the battle with the help of the Courier and the Brotherhood so some time has passed and the Leigon has fallen

Chapter 1 Begining Of A Journey

It is a dusty warm evening at 5:00pm in the Mojave Wasteland the breeze is nice its a good day here in the mighty wasteland compared to how it usually is. The Story takes place just outside of Old Lady Gibson's scrap yard 3 men approach the scrap yard. One armed with a hunting rifle, one with a submachine 10mm pistol and the third one a sawed off shotgun and a pip-boy attached to his arm they enter the house carefully trying to not make the dogs around the scrap yard think they are hostile as they are about to see Old Lady Gibson the one armed with a shotgun ask ," Guys do we really have to do this ? i mean it just seems a bit cruel" The one armed with the Submachine gun seemed like the leader replied with ," Godammit Mike you know we need the dogs brain for our reasearch otherwise there was no point coming here look if you dont want to do this just go wait in here ok you fucking pussy" Mike thought real quickly ," yeah okay i can't watch a dogs head get cut open." The two men walked into the other room and began to talk to Old Lady Gibson about 2 minutes after they went in a man in a coat walked in he had a cap on his head and a hunting rifle modified with a scope on it on his back. He also had a 10mm pistol strapped to his side and a nice sharp knife on the other side he looked at Mike and walked into the other room. 2 minutes later a loud noise happened coming from the other room and then another loud noise then the man who had the hunting rifle came into the room with Mike. Mike Held his sawed off best he could while shaking like a wet dog then the man said somthing ," Hey kid lower your gun your not gonna get shot don't worry just your cruel friends" Mike took a moment to think about if he should lower his gun ," O- Ok please just dont kill me" Mike said ", Its ok i won't your not like them the old lady was lucky i spared her after all she was opened to letting her dog die" The man walked towards a door just then Mike realized somthing really bad ," Wait! please take me to the futherest town you can otherwise the place i work for is gonna send some mercs to track me down and kill me! " The man looked at Mike and said ", Ok i could use some company while i travel through all the wasteland." The man replied ," Wait are you saying that you want me to be your companion? " Mike Said kinda excitedly ," well yeah you look like you need help and i can train you not to be so scared about using your gun like you were pointing it at me. Oh by the way im John but people call me the Lone Drifter but im not really lone anymore if you join me " Mike thought to him self ," Ok I'll join you i wouldn't mind someone teaching me how to survive out in the wasteland. " Mike said ," ok then its settled lets go. "

Chapter 2 Getting To Vegas

As our pair left Old Lady Gibson's Scrapyard they wandered down the old dusty road to New Vegas on the way Mike gets to know John ," So John where you from ?" Mike asked ," Wanting to know me sure why not I came from DC i was part of the Brotherhood down there i left not long after we took Project Purity back from the Enclave ever since then I've been wandering the mighty Mojave Wasteland what about you Mike where you from?" John replied ," Well im from a small town about 3 weeks away from New Vegas called Patch don't ask before i was born it was covered with old radation patchs but my dad came from a vault, vault 117 so you can guess where the pip-boy came from my mum died when i was 3 from radiation poisoning it was interesting growing up without a mother but in this world it is common i guess for parents to di.." Mike stopped talking and was pulled into cover by John as he was being pulled loud gun noises went off ," Shit keep your head down" John said a gun shot hit there cover which was metal making a bing noise John unstrapped his rifle readying the ammo. Sounds of lasers went off along with the sound of bullets John stood up and quickly ducked back into cover as a bullet just misses him ," That was close one" John replied getting out of cover and firing a few shots off. The sounds of bullets piercing the skull of the raiders and the sound of ash falling to the ground from laser rifles the gun fire stopped thank god. We looked to see a NCR and a Brotherhood patrol walking checking the corpses ," Mike stay here im going to talk to the patrol. As John leaves to


End file.
